UchiSaku Week 2016
by callmeportgas
Summary: UchiSaku Week 2016. Let the games begin.
1. Chapter 1

**UchiSaku Week Day One- _Runaway Queen_**

 **Prompt:** Immortal/the garbage will do

 **Pairings:** MadaSaku, hints of IzuSaku and SasoSaku

 **A big thank you to madasakuweek for organising!**

* * *

He'd forgotten the thrill that came with this chase.

It didn't happen often these days, but as Raijin broke into a furious gallop, he could feel his blood pumping at an almost equally fast pace.

"Madara-sama, please!" He glanced back to see Fugaku rushing after him on his own horse, an unusually anxious look on the stoic man's face. "The paperwork-"

"-is not going anywhere. I'll deal with it when I'm back," Madara yelled back with a grin. "Or get Izuna to do it." With that said, the wild haired man disappeared into the forest, his form quickly lost among the massive trees. Fugaku urged his horse to a slow stop, lifting a hand to his face in defeat.

"But Izuna-sama is not in the castle…" he whispered, shoulders shaking with the force of his frustration.

* * *

 _She was gone._

 _Madara knew it before he even opened his eyes, feeling a strange ache in his bones that always came with her absence. He sat up at once, grabbing the note left on her pillow with a sigh._

 _I'll be waiting~_

 _He pressed the paper to his mouth, lips curving up in a sly smile._

* * *

Sakura was trying to look every inch of the queen everyone knew she was, but she could feel the restlessness and ache in her bones and she regretted leaving his side. But only a little, she decided as she turned to her companion with a sunny expression in place. He looked out of place with his bright hair and delicate features, glaring at the-in his opinion-over friendly bartender she'd known for years now.

"We should come to this town more often. Honestly, I've spent enough time in that dump to last me a lifetime." Sasori gave her an unimpressed look. They both knew she couldn't stay away from the castle for more than a month at a time, not while Uchiha Madara continued to reside there.

"Haven't you travelled enough? You've been to every nation at least twice."

"That was what, about ninety years ago? I haven't been to another country since…"

"Since you fell in love," Sasori refused to let even a hint of bitterness leak into his tone but he could never hide anything from her, just as she couldn't hide her guilt even though she turned away to sip at her drink and finish writing her note. "Isn't it too early to drink?" He felt that he wasn't doing a very good job of guarding her.

All traces of her guilt vanished as offense settled in. "It's never too early for alcohol!" Spoken like Tsunade's best student. He never could bear to see her sad, and even the very thought of the wandering doctor always cheered her up. What she had with her husband, his king was something she couldn't help. They were simply meant to be.

* * *

Madara swept into the inn, heading straight to the bar for any information on his wife. She liked to leave clues behind and over the years, he'd gotten good at spotting them. He nodded in response to all the bows and sputters, his steps not faltering even once.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama," Came the bartender's familiar, lazy drawl.

"Kakashi."

"She was here this morning, "The silver haired man informed him cheerfully, pouring him a drink.

"Thank you," Madara murmured, ignoring Kakashi's amused gaze as he looked around the hall. He gulped the liquid fire down gratefully, knowing that despite how insufferable he was, the other man understood what he would never say, not to him. It hadn't been long but he missed her and going to sleep with her warmth always killed him a little.

"Need some help?"

"No.

"Need a hug?"

"No." They'd had an argument the night before. This wasn't going to be easy. Madara froze, mentally going through a list of the stunts she'd pulled before.

His eyes flew to Kakashi, scanning him carefully, sharingan spinning lazily.

"Hm. I feel strangely vulnerable," the cheeky man chose to speak up. "It must be those terribly hypnotic eyes of yours…"

"Is that what you tell Obito?" His mouth curved up smugly as he went back to checking the rest of the room.

"Well, it worked better on him. I remember his little blush even now," Kakashi told him without a trace of embarrassment. He turned to replace the bottle at the back of the bar, his foot hitting the large basket near his feet and almost toppling it over. "Oops."

Madara paused as he heard the sound of the basket shifting. He rose to his feet and looked over the edge of the wooden bar, and pulled back a few seconds later, eyes squeezed shut with the image of a white camellia in his mind. "Kakashi."

"Yes?" Well, at least he was _trying_ to suppress his glee.

"Take me to wherever you…keep…the trash."

"Of course. Would you like to see my room as well? I could show you my collection of ukiyo-e."

Madara inhaled deeply. "Just…the garbage will do." He didn't even want to know what kind of prints the other man possessed.

"Follow me."

Sakura used high quality paper, surely it wouldn't be that hard to find her note?

But of course, she would never make it easy. Madara could only feel exasperated as he spotted several familiar sheets of paper among the garbage littered across the back room.

"I'm glad you arrived today. We get rid of it at the end of the day, and it would've been too late tomorrow," Kakashi said as he leaned against the door; it isn't every day that your king comes in to go through your trash. And it isn't every day that Uchiha Madara humbles himself enough to even step into such an establishment.

"Right." He wouldn't pout. Damn it, he wanted _her_ hug.

* * *

"You ran away? Again?" Izuna looked mildly concerned as they sat beside the river. He could only blink in surprise when he saw her in the marketplace, skipping from stall to stall with her annoyed knight in tow.

"Yes! It's been five days." She laughed as he raised a brow. "We're actually taking a trip to Ame."

"…does he know that?"

"Not yet. But, I sent a letter to Konan and she's made all the arrangements. She said Yahiko's been working so hard it seems like he'll fall over any second now. Are all kings stupid?"

"The way you talk makes it seem like you don't have any responsibilities," he told her with a small smile as she laughed in response. "But you handle these lands as well as your own, Sakura. That's not an easy job."

"It's one I've had for over five hundred years now. What's the point of immortality if you don't even enjoy it?" She asked with a sigh. "Naruto and Sasuke weren't happy to be left in charge, but they get it." Her love for adventure. She knew her husband loved to explore, and staying in one place for so long was draining him. _Of course_ she'd do something about it.

"What about Fugaku? He might actually get a heart attack."

"Itachi will take care of it," she replied easily and that was that. Izuna chuckled as she lazed about in the grass, her hair contrasting nicely with the background. She was meant for adventures and discoveries. She was glowing already, lips curved in a seemingly permanent smile. He felt an urge to caress her dimpled cheek and turned away with a grimace. He met the silent redhead's eyes and there was a moment of understanding there, a similar helplessness against her charm and the knowledge that she would be another man's forever. They sat in silence until they heard the sound of hooves thumping against the ground. Sakura sat up and they watched their king approach, his relief clear and his need apparent in the way he climbed off and ran towards her with his arms spread open. The two men looked away as she buried her face in his broad chest, as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around while she giggled. Raijin approached her expectantly.

* * *

"Ame." His tone was flat, and eyes blank. His arms were tight around her.

"Yes! Nagato was in Suna for the month, so we'll meet him at the port and…yes. Ame," her eyes shined and he knew he could not refuse. Not that he wanted to.

"Why Ame?" She smirked and he could feel curiosity stir up.

"We're going to the ten caves." He paused and of course she didn't miss it. She had him.

"Of the Jubi?" he breathed.

"That's right." Well, then. Madara turned to the men, ignoring their knowing smirks.

"Tell Fugaku I'll be back in two months. Izuna, you're in charge."

They had a curse to explore.


	2. Chapter 2

**UchiSaku Week Day Two: Celer Express**

 **Prompt** : first time riding the bullet train

 **Pairings** : KagamiSaku, hints of BaruSaku & RaiSaku

 _Well, not exactly a bullet train. But, it's close. I hope that's okay!_

* * *

This was a bad idea.

Sakura had been repeating the same words over and over for almost a minute now, her form rigid and eyes squeezed shut. Sasuke had warned her about the speed but the train back home was nothing compared to _this._

The Celer Express was new, it operated underwater, and it was the fastest way to get to her homeland. Her world. Her only other option was Madara and his stupid carriage. She felt a presence next to her and waited for them to say something. It was probably the food trolley.

"Um, Miss? Are you okay?" She looked up to see dark eyes warm with concern, and her she almost smiled only to blink when she realised it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Oh. Yes, sorry-I, yes, I'm fine," she said with a wavering smile. Where's a hug when you need one?

The worried stranger with silky locks smiled at her stammered response, only to be cut off when he tried to reply. "This is your first time, isn't it?" It was another coal eyed man, with a friendly grin and dark hair the same length as hers.

"Is it that obvious?" She mumbled, clutching the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well, you looked like you're about to cry, so just a little," he drawled, coming over to take a seat across from her. He ignored his friend's sputters. "Come on, relax. This thing was designed for comfort." He bounced a little on the seat as his friend sat next to him in defeat, giving her an apologetic smile.

She couldn't be more grateful as she grinned back at the polite one. And the outgoing one was right. Sakura was lucky to be in their best coach, with its pearly interior and plush seats of velvet and _was that a Helicoprion?_ She was glued to the window in seconds, nose pressed to the glass as she stared at the fish that had disappeared back on earth.

"And you're from the human side of the earth."

"Sort of. I'm Sakura," she finally introduced herself as she turned away from the glass. "And yes, I live there."

"I'm Rai." The shy one.

"I'm Baru." The cocky one.

"Are you brothers?" They looked eerily similar to Sasuke.

"Yep! Rai's my big bro. So, Sakura," Baru leaned forward curiously. "Which stop is it? Wait, no let me guess. Suna!"

"Konoha, actually," she laughed at his groan.

"We're from Konoha too!" Rai exclaimed suddenly. "We actually have some cousins residing in the human realm."

"Man, that place was weird," Baru complained. "I swear, breathing hurt. The air hurt my nose!"

"It takes a while to get used to it," Sakura agreed. "One of my friends moved last year, and he spent the first few weeks just…sneezing." They proceeded to share a laugh at Sasuke's expense. And just like that, they spent the next two hours discussing a variety of subjects, ranging from politics (Hashirama was the best Hokage yet and Sakura will fight anyone who disagrees) to their favourite bands, where they had another thing in common with all their gushing over The Puppeteers. Sakura admitted to having a huge poster of Sasori right above her bed with flushed cheeks, completely missing the way their eyes brightened. Their ears, sharp and hidden within dark locks, twitched and heated uncomfortably. But at the same time, all three of them skirted around personal topics cautiously, silently choosing to keep those for another time.

In what seemed like no time at all, the train came to a stop they were stepping onto the platform, arms heavy with bags.

"Well," Sakura turned to her newest friends only to blink at the two pieces of paper held out to her. "Perfect. I'll see you at the concert in two days?"

"Of course! Wait, where do you live?" Baru asked as it occurred to him that he'd forgotten to ask about family. But they couldn't talk about theirs freely so maybe it was better to have avoided it.

"Oh, I'm not staying with my parents this time. I'm, well, I'll be at the Uchiha Clan's palace," Sakura told them, biting her lower lip nervously. Their eyes followed the movement only to shift back up as her words registered.

"Wait, what?" The words escaped before Rai could hold them back and his cheeks burned as he looked at Baru for support.

"Why?" His brother demanded. _Demanded_. Damn it, Baru.

She looked at them contemplatively, as if trying to decide on what her answer should be. But then she sighed, grinned and shrugged. "Okay, well, this is going to hit the papers in a few days _anyway_ so I suppose it doesn't matter." She tucked strands of pink hair behind each ear- _they just realised that her ears had been hidden the entire time_ -and, with a shy smile, showed them her earrings. They blinked slowly at the sight of the familiar red and white uchiwas, and then Baru took several steps back a little too quickly and tripped, all with the same stunned look on his face.

"Yeah. I got them last week," Her eyes were sparkling and Rai wanted to sulk.

"So you're marrying…" Baru began.

"…Into the Uchiha Clan," Rai finished dully.

"Don't tell anyone yet!" She warned them cheerfully. Before they could ask about her future husband, they were interrupted by someone known to all three.

"Well, look who's made new friends!" Uchiha Kagami. The brothers could only stare as Sakura whooped and jumped into his waiting arms, laughing loudly without a care in the world, like she was finally home.

Rai and Baru looked at each other and sighed in defeat, deciding without words to keep their brief interest buried and, with time, forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**UchiSaku Week Day Three** : he never tried

 **Prompt** : (Music) Miike Snow-Genghis Khan

 **Pairing** : ItaSakuShi

 _This one's a little angsty_

* * *

He found himself watching them again, sharing whispers and secrets he couldn't help but want to overhear. But he couldn't, as they seemed to be in a world of their own. And as always, he stood nearby, wanting to drift closer but anchored to his spot by the hand wrapped around his elbow. By the presence of their colleagues and elders around them at yet another event hosted by his Clan.

"Itachi-kun?" Izumi leaned in, studying him with feigned innocence. But he knew better, he hadn't missed the flash of bitterness and bloody eyes. She knew he'd been watching, longing and she, as always, refused to acknowledge it. He appreciated that. "Are you hungry?"

Itachi opened his mouth to reply, only to realise that his throat had dried up. He chose to nod and let her lead him towards the bar, intent on keeping him away from the pair they felt so strongly about.

He sipped the glass of water handed to him silently as Izumi started a conversation with again, nodding and raising his brows at the right times. He never had to put so much effort into a conversation with…

"Itachi!" He looked up to see the very two people he'd wanted to approach but dreaded talking to, grins in place as Izumi tightened her grip on his arm. He glanced at her to see pity and understanding and averted his gaze at once.

"Shisui. Sakura," he greeted with a small smile. Whatever else he might feel when it came to them, these were two people he loved dearly. Izumi murmured her own hello with warm eyes.

"I haven't seen you in days! Where've you been?" Shisui demanded as Sakura got them drinks.

"Mother has been unwell." He hoped Mikoto would forgive him for giving it away.

"What happened?" He couldn't meet her jade eyes for more than a second, his own darting back to his cousin.

"Headaches, nausea," he said, raising his brows meaningfully. Her eyes had been bothering her again.

"I'll come take a look tomorrow," Sakura promised as Shisui gave them a proud little grin and pressed his lips to the crown of her head. Itachi was hit by a wave of guilt, as he wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face and take his girl.

* * *

"I've done what I could for now, but this going to take a few more sessions," Sakura told him after sliding the door shut. She tore a page from her little notepad and handed it to him. "And stick to the prescription, please."

"Thank you. This means a lot…" He hesitated and she tried to stop him. "That you continue to be so kind even after everything…" She shrugged with a little smile as if it was no big deal.

"No point in agonising over the past," she told him, her tone soft and eyes clear. "Now, I think everything that happened was for the best…"

Itachi wanted to disagree. What they had was good, he wanted to say. It was messy but it meant so much and he missed them every day.

"…and I'm happy, now. With Shisui." That stung.

"Is it, ah, serious?" He was hoping for a no. Why? He didn't know. He could not have anything with Sakura. They were over, because Itachi chose the rules. He chose Izumi. He chose the Clan.

"I…think so, yes," she said shyly. He imagined her in a white kimono and the words tumbled out before he could bury them.

"You haven't reconsidered my…offer?" He cursed himself as her eyes darkened.

"Itachi." She was warning him but he was desperate and he had to try.

"Don't you miss us? Our picnics, reading together, I know he doesn't have the patience for the things you love-"

"I will never be your mistress," Sakura snapped in a low tone, eyes steely and spine straight. "And I don't care if Shisui doesn't like doing some of the things I do. He was there, when you destroyed us. Me. When you didn't even _try_. He held me, and glued me back together. He makes me so, _so_ happy. And he chose me, Itachi. Before you even acknowledged me, _he_ chose me and he waited. Now, I'm finally choosing him too. Nobody, not even you, gets to try and change my mind." She spat fire at him, and stalked off while he stood there, burning and frozen. Trying to form an argument but she was right.

He never fought for them.


	4. Chapter 5

**UchiSaku Week Day Five: no control**

 **Prompt** : spy versus spy

 **Pairing** : IzuSaku

madasakuweek thank you for organising this amazing week :D

 _I wasn't able to post for Day Four but I might do it in a few days!_

* * *

He had never been one to give in to his impulses, but he had managed to convince himself that this was an exception. He was merely…gathering information.

Madara might not accept that explanation but as Izuna took a seat behind the desk, spinning the chair around to face the floor to ceiling window, he couldn't quite find it within himself to care.

Blood stains the ground beneath him, a man he admittedly didn't know much about lay dead at his feet but he felt impatient. He hadn't felt this excited in a while, not with the kind of business he was in. He had spent years swimming in the blank numbness only to one day find himself at the edge of a waterfall. The day he saw her. He didn't even try to save himself, just wanting to chase that feeling. Curiosity slowly lead to obsession as he continued to keep tabs on her. Watching her fight, kill and rescue was a different kind of high he wanted to keep to himself, so he would never tell.

The doors were slammed open; Izuna smiled as he could almost taste her confusion and slight fear, spinning back around to face her. Her face was smooth, giving no indication to her true feelings, but he could see the wariness seep into her eyes when she saw him, and recognised him.

"You." He almost bit his lip at the sound of her voice, modulated but low as she took in the blood stains.

"Me," he agreed. "Haruno Sakura." Her jewelled eyes narrowed at his casual use of her name as she stepped forward boldly, flashing the hidden blades strapped to the insides of her forearms and concealed within her sleeves. His grin widened.

"Uchiha. You killed those guards."

"Izuna," She raised a brow at the slight crack in his voice. "Call me Izuna. And yes, I did."

Sakura ignored his request and approached the desk, clenching her fists at the sight of the body. "What is the meaning of this? We are never given the same targets!"

"I know."

"It was in the agreement Hashirama had with your leader!"

"My leader doesn't know I'm here."

"…And why is that?" Spreading her palms on the surface of the wood, Sakura leaned forward slightly, eyes darting around the office as she searched for something. Izuna reached down into his bag and pulled out a folder.

"I came to help." She glanced at him, the folder and then back at him before grabbing it to leaf through it. She looked annoyed, and not at whatever information she found.

"I don't remember asking for your help."

"I...couldn't help it?" His mask was slipping off remarkably fast.

Sakura sighed deeply, shoving the file into her bag before slamming her hands on the desk, glare fixed on him.

"This…is getting ridiculous. You need to stop following me around! Every other mission, you're just _there_ , lurking in the background and I _am_ going to tell my superiors. You are an enemy spy. _What do you even think you're doing_?" She ended with a shriek as Izuna rose and rounded the heavy desk to step closer to her. He took a seat on the desk, watching her silently as she stood ready to make a run for it.

"I _was_ an enemy spy. I'm your ally now," he murmured softly, more than a little disturbed by her hostility. "You…know me."

"Oh, right. Thanks to the treaty suggested by, wait-that's right! _You_! "she spat. "You're up to something and you're going to speak up now, or end up like Gato over there." He didn't doubt her on that. He had seen her strike down her targets, and even with blood staining her skin and stuck in her fingernails, she was beautiful.

"You don't think it was a good idea?"

"I think it's suspicious that after years of dismissing Hashirama's request, Madara just sends in a proposal regarding the same out of the blue. With no obvious ulterior motives. _And_ , it was the request of his beloved little brother. I have my sources. Now," She's facing him, stepping closer and closer until he could barely breathe, his fingers trembling and throat drying up faster than he'd like. He struggled to maintain eye contact, his eyes drifting toward her lips more often than appropriate and he was half convinced she was going to slit his throat if he gave in to the urge to pull her closer. He had no control when it came to her, which was proven every time he followed her to a dangerous mission.

While Izuna tried to get his mind working at the usual speed, Sakura watched him in annoyance, exasperation and finally amusement. She couldn't help but scan his features, cursing his good looks. He was a distraction. But he was unconsciously leaning in further and his warm breath fanning across her mouth and the little flame in her wasn't helping. He did all the work for her, and now she could go home early to finally take her parents to dinner. She was grateful for that, and decided to stop him before he melted. One hand coming up to rest over his abdomen, the other slipping her bag off, she pushed him onto his back before he could snap out of it. She ignored his 'ouch' and climbed onto the desk, her knees coming to rest on either side of his hips as he lay there in silent shock.

"I don't need a babysitter. I am not some weak _newbie_ who needs an Uchiha to save her from the scumbags." He tried to sit up, only managing to come up onto his elbows as he protested.

"I know that better than anyone-" He was silenced yet again, this time by a finger to his lips.

" _But_. I do appreciate you being there," Even if they weren't exactly friends. She had been sent to places she would rather forget, and the thought of someone just being there, in her corner, was comforting. He blushed, peering at her face with slight apprehension to see if she meant it.

"I'm glad you understand," he finally grinned. "So, you don't mind me tagging along from now on, right? I'll keep out of your way so don't worry-"He was cut off by her lips this time, as her hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs brushing his cheekbones and teeth grazing his lip-which he knew was her telling him to stop talking.

Madara was going to break things again but Izuna, as he pulled Sakura closer with his hands in her hair and his back pressed to the desk, couldn't bring himself to care.


	5. Chapter 7

**UchiSaku Week Day Seven** : Roses

 **Prompt** : **Author's choice** / freestyle / xxx / smut, _Music Prompt: Your choice! Share your inspiration_!

 **Pairing** : IndraSaku

madasakuweek _thank you for organising :')_

* * *

"Father, please." Indra listened to his brother's howls in silence, kneeling outside the room with his mouth set in a grim line. "There has to be another way."

"Ashura, I do not like this anymore than you do. But this is the only way."

"No, it isn't! I will not allow you to do this. You cannot hand him over to-"

" _You_ have no say in this. This is for the good of the village, your brother is a hero," Indra shut his eyes at the sound that escaped his brother's lips, as Ashura was unable to express his despair with words that wouldn't have reached their father's mind in any case. "I know this is hard to accept, but pull yourself together. You will be the next chief. Your studies will start tomorrow." The door slid open and Hagoromo stepped out only to stop in his tracks when he spotted Indra next to the door. He hesitated, attempting to find the right words but as always, failing when it came to the second son who refused to look up at him.

Indra kept his eyes on the ground as his father finally left, before hurrying to his brother's side to rub his back and wipe his tears. "Brother, please don't cry."

Ashura shook his head and pressed his forehead to his brother's shoulder. "You should hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" You never let me feel unloved, Indra wanted to say. Their father had never given him the love he needed but Ashura made up for it with his fierce and unconditional love.

"It's my fault. The way he treats you, the reason they're making you sacrifice everything!"

"Ashura, look at me. No," Indra pulled away and poked his forehead. "Look at me. You can't blame yourself for something you were born with. You inherited his abilities. I didn't. It has to be me. And if it keeps you safe, I will do it." Because Ashura was the only one to ever love him, and Indra will burn before he sees him come to any harm.

* * *

Indra turned to see his brother one last time, dismissing the presence rest of the village easily. Ashura's limbs were bound together with ropes and black crystals, tears still running down his face. He hoped Ashura wouldn't starve himself. His brother will need his energy for the duties he was going to have to attend to. He faced the forest again, his face painted red from the ceremony that took place that morning. He could feel his father's gaze burning into his back, but he refused to look back at the man who gave him a pat on the back for what he was about to do.

Indra started taking quick steps toward the end of his life. He prayed for his brother. He hoped it would be a swift end. The prayer had barely faded from his mind when a loud shriek came from the depths of the forest, followed by slow but heavy steps. What emerged had him rooted to the ground and the villagers scrambling back. Except for Ashura, who tried to leap to his side but was brought to his knees with a wave of their father's hand.

It had long, sharp teeth. Its hair was wild and pink, and it was over seven feet tall, but it's mouth was all he could focus on. His eyes drifted to the claws that made it the deformed werewolf they all thought it was, but it had no fur. Just bulging veins and bright green eyes. The kimono it had on looked loose and out of place.

Before Ashura could scream, in hopes to somehow drive it away, Indra felt claws dig into his arm painfully, and then he was flying. Its grip was painful but not enough to break skin. He closed his eyes as nausea creeped up his throat, and a tear finally escaped his eye. He wouldn't get to see Ashura become chief.

He was going to die.

They reached the south river where the creature, with no warning, threw him into the cold water. He struggled to swim to the surface, gasping when he did with red bleeding into the water around him.

"I have never understood why my gifts are always painted red," the silvery voice had him looking up at once, ready to save the human girl before the words registered and his eyes slowly shifted to the figure lounging about next to the water. The creature had seemingly shrunk into a baby-faced woman with liquid eyes. Her hair had settled into looking luxuriant and her dark green kimono fit her perfectly.

"Who are you?" He was sputtering, but the creature he'd been sacrificed to had transformed into a beautiful woman and he didn't know how to feel about that.

"Me? I'm Sakura," she told him with a little wave. "Who are you?"

"Indra," He stammered, pushing wet hair out of his eyes. "Ōtsutsuki Indra."

"Ah. Indra. I like your name. Why don't you come out of the river, Indra?" He obeyed and swam to the edge, climbing out with ease. He stood there awkwardly, wringing out his brown locks while struggling to maintain eye contact. The smile that played on her lips indicated her amusement as she gestured for him to take a seat.

"Do you know why I took you?" He nodded. Of course he knew. He had known all his life, since the day Ashura lit their father's robes on fire with a thought, Indra trembling in his arms.

"I'm the sacrifice."

"The…what?" She choked and coughed but waved for him to continue.

"The sacrifice. There is one in my family every fifty years. The failure, the one with no abilities." He had many titles.

"…Is that what they're calling it these days? As far as I'm aware, the part about a special one being born every fifty years is correct. The rest, I'm not familiar with." She looked at him carefully when his gaze averted, red creeping up his cheeks.

"That would be my brother. He inherited the abilities," he mumbled.

"His powers have been awakened, yes. Yours require a little more nudging. Which is where I come in," she announced with a broad grin that twitched at his blank face. "What exactly have you been told?"

"That I'm the sacrifice meant to appease you, so you don't destroy our village for another fifty years until the next one is born." He winced as her expression shifted to one of horror.

"That…this was Kaguya's doing! I know it. The vengeful harpy," Sakura growled. She cursed again until she saw Indra's lips quirking up, his dark eyes shining with mirth. "I…I'm not going to kill you. Is…that why the others…" Her eyes grew sad and Indra shifted closer, wondering what was wrong.

"The others?"

"The other…sacrifices, as you call them…they killed themselves before my grandmother and my mother could even cross the river. It was a pill they hid beneath their tongues. We always wondered why…" Indra sat there in silent shock before he attempted to speak.

"You… _They_ did not kill them?"

"Of course not!"

"And you will not kill me?"

"No." He believed her.

"Then why?" He was meant to save the village.

"You are not a sacrificial lamb. You are a…" She blushed. "…a gift."

"A gift? For you?" His ears burned and he wanted to jump into the water.

"Yes. That was how the arrangement started. My family helped save and establish your village, and your ancestor in all his gratitude promised a groom every fifty years. Blood was involved, so, of course, it can't be broken easily," She shrugged. "And here I am."

" _Groom?_ "

"Yes."

He was silent for a few moments. "You have a clan?"

"I do."

"Will you…will you allow me to visit my brother in three years? He will become chief and…just once…" It was an odd request but it would be Ashura's biggest day and he wanted to be there. He needed permission if he belonged to them now.

"You can visit whenever you wish to. Indra, you're not a prisoner. We're equals here. You're to be my husband, not my slave!"

Indra had to consider a few factors here. He would be away from Ashura. But he would not have to live with their father or face the rest of the villagers. Ashura was the only source of happiness he had ever known but here was the chance to find another once. A different one.

He wanted to sit closer to her, and he shivered when she conjured a blanket to wrap around his frame. "It's the magic," she explained quietly, pressing a hand to his chest and his heart leaped in response. "It's embedded in our blood." His hand came up to rest atop hers and they felt a spark shoot up their spines. "It's, uh. The promise has been unfulfilled for the past one hundred years. So it could be a little overwhelming…is what my grandmother said." Sakura gasped as she felt it unfurl inside of her, in response to his presence. It was more painful than she had expected and Indra held her against him as she fell, feeling the power spiral in her core.

"Sakura? Why…how can I help?" He had finally found another purpose and losing it was not an option. Not for him, who had never had any control over any aspect of his life.

"Wait…we have to wait it out," she gasped. Indra tightened his grip when she looked up at him, and gave him a strained but sincere smile. "It's okay." He nodded, knowing she would be alright, when he felt something push against the back of his head, its grip firm and strong. He could have exploded as his lips brushed hers, but Sakura stilled and her trembling came to a stop, the pain fading into confusion. Indra leaned in again, pressing his mouth to hers firmly, before pulling away to check on her again. Her slow blink and the absence of pain on her face gave him a hint and he kissed her again, fingers running through her hair and it felt like he had finally found meaning in his existence. He was born to be hers, but she was also connected to him and only him and he was okay with that. Sakura pulled away with a laugh when his hands ghosted up her sides and he filed away the information for later use. She was magical, but she was also ticklish and she had ten freckles dusted across her cheeks.

He poked the roses blooming in her hair with a laugh. "These are lovely." Sakura snorted, flicking his nose lightly.

"Yes, but this was all you. Not me," she told him with a knowing grin.

"I did that?" He was all wide-eyed wonder and she kissed him again, and again. And he pulled her to him when she did it _again_ , taking it somewhere deeper and feverish and this time he felt roses bloom across her skin when he ran his hand up her spine.

"Will these…how will we remove them?" He managed to ask as he pressed butterfly kisses to her cheeks and down her neck.

"They will fall off soon enough. If they're blooming this fast, though, I'm almost afraid to see what happens tonight.

* * *

 _Hidden behind the trees, concealed by a spell:_

"I cannot believe you just..." Tsunade struggled to speak.

"It helped your granddaughter!" Kaguya snapped.

"It was your fault for spreading those lies in the first place! And then you excitedly _pushed him into a kiss_? It could have ruined everything!"

"I know. I have apologised for it. But it worked out! Now let's go and prepare," Kaguya sang, dragging Tsunade back to their village. They had a wedding to plan.


End file.
